<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our stars aligning by GhostsandGhouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714480">our stars aligning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls'>GhostsandGhouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, boys being dumb, valentine's fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of Valentine’s Day, Kuroo watches Yaku take the chocolates and he grabs the cookies (burnt, he doesn’t know how, but they burnt) with a grumble. “It’ll be fine, it’s not like you plan on telling him or giving them to his face.”</p><p>“But he’ll just throw them out now.”</p><p>“You never know, it’s Daishou, he’s weird.” It’s a blatant effort to cheer up Kuroo, Yaku just hopes it’ll work.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Kuroo is still gentle as he places the bag into his backpack. “I give Bokuto an hour before he snaps and confesses to you.”</p><p>“God. I don’t trust you two, a week.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Yaku Morisuke, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I love you even when I hate you.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our stars aligning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a>The chocolate mould.</a> that Daishou uses.</p><p><a>The slytherin</a> and <a>atom</a> cookie cutters that Kuroo uses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daishou tried to pretend he disliked Kuroo, but it was a lot harder than what people made these things out to be, and he was always a bad liar. Which is how he ended up with some (absolutely needed) <em>worthless</em> tips from Bokuto on winning Kuroo over—like a suggestion of making chocolates for Valentine’s Day.</p><p>Daishou, in no way whatsoever, was considering it. Though, he had made chocolates before, his mom had taught him and he gave some to his gran one year for Christmas, so he knew he was good at it. But good enough that they’d pass Kuroo’s inspection? He wasn’t entirely sure of that.</p><p>Yet, the uncertainty of it didn’t stop him from going online and buying a chocolate-mould. One so he could make the chocolate look like a periodic table, so he at least knew Kuroo would enjoy that much about it. It took him a little while to pick a recipe and work out any kinks in it, by giving little samples to Bokuto, and once it was perfected, Daishou made a bar using the mould, it looked good. Another tick on his endless list.</p><p>The next part of his task was finding a way to sneak it into Kuroo’s bag, or locker, on Valentine’s day. Daishou had time to spare though, two days, so he put the chocolate into his fridge and pretended like nothing at all was happening.</p><p>On the thirteenth, they’re closed up in the library studying, though Bokuto was spending more time reading over Yaku’s shoulder. Some girls dropped a small bag of chocolates in front of Daishou and fled before he could say anything. He scoffed and threw them towards Bokuto. “What’s your problem? Aren’t chocolates slimy enough for a snake?”</p><p>“Snakes don’t <b>eat</b> slimy things.” Daishou looks up from his book and glares at Kuroo. “And, not that you’d care, I don’t like chocolate.”</p><p>The second Daishou’s attention returns to his book, Kuroo looks over at Yaku, mouthing a silent <em>Help me</em>. He hadn’t expected to hear that, and he’d just finally managed to make some small chocolates without messing it up completely. Yaku nods in return and gives him a thumbs up.</p><p>When they finally retire for the night, Kuroo is quick to drag Yaku off to their dorm and Daishou is left alone with Bokuto. “Ugh, they’re disgusting. At least try to be subtle.”</p><p>“Wait! You don’t think that Kuroo likes Yakkun, do you?”</p><p>“Would I have made him chocolate if I did?” Then Bokuto shakes his head and Daishou sighs. “You’re not exactly subtle though. Reading over his shoulder? Come on.”</p><p>“What? Didn’t he like it?”</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Bokuto whines, and follows Daishou into their dorm.</p><hr/><p>“What do I <em>do</em>? He doesn’t like chocolates! How didn’t I know that? I’ve never even seen him eat chocolate before. This was a stupid idea, I’m such an idiot.”</p><p>“Calm down!” Yaku places his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders. “Don’t you have those cookie cutters from New Year? Use them, make him cookies instead! I’ve got some baking things, you’ll be fine, stop freaking out. At least you know he wouldn’t throw the cookies away.”</p><p>Kuroo nods, he still doesn’t look too happy, but Yaku takes his agreement quickly and pushes him into the kitchen. He grabs his things from the cupboard and places them out along the counter. “Now what?”</p><p>“Just google a recipe, and follow it to the letter!”<br/><br/>Kuroo nods again, he takes out his phone and finds a recipe for some sugar cookies. “Thanks, Yakkun. Are you doing anything for Bokuto?”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to, but I could take those chocolates if you aren’t using them, they’re pretty good.”</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead.” Kuroo waves him off, he pulls on an apron and Yaku leaves him, so he can get to work on the cookies.</p><hr/><p>On the morning of Valentine’s Day, Kuroo watches Yaku take the chocolates and he grabs the cookies (burnt, he doesn’t know how, but they burnt) with a grumble. “It’ll be fine, it’s not like you plan on telling him or giving them to his face.”</p><p>“But he’ll just throw them out now.”</p><p>“You never know, it’s Daishou, he’s weird.” It’s a blatant effort to cheer up Kuroo, Yaku just hopes it’ll work.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Kuroo is still gentle as he places the bag into his backpack. “I give Bokuto an hour before he snaps and confesses to you.”</p><p>“God. I don’t trust you two, a week.”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>you two</em>?” Yaku shakes his head and leaves the dorm, with Kuroo yelling and following after him. They meet with Bokuto and Daishou, as usual, and head toward the main building—Bokuto’s bouncing the whole way; they barely make it through the main door before he stops and pulls Yaku aside. “Damn, he broke quicker than I thought. I gave him an hour.”</p><p>“I said five minutes. Does this mean I win, Tetsu-chan?”</p><p>“No! You wish, dumb snake, we never bet on it.” Daishou mutters something that sounds a lot like <em>dumbass</em> and Kuroo almost springs for him. Yaku returns and pulls him away just in time. “Hey! I almost had him.”</p><p>“Calm down, idiot.”</p><p>“We have class.” Bokuto slides past them and pulls Yaku to walk with him. Kuroo and Daishou are in the opposite direction anyway.</p><p>“How on Earth did he last so long?”</p><p>“It’s Bokuto, he’s dense.” Daishou snorts at Kuroo’s comment, Kuroo is certain he hears a mutter of <em>just like you</em>. He raises a brow at Daishou, but he’s already walking off, the chime for class sounds and Kuroo hurries after him.</p><p>They’re sat three desks apart, and Kuroo’s trying to figure out how he can slip the cookies into Daishou’s bag. He takes his books out when the professor starts talking, raising his brows at the appearance of a wrapper—he pushes it to the back of his mind for now, because he has this lecture to sit through first.</p><hr/><p>It isn’t until lunch that Kuroo can dig out the wrapper, there’s something heavy inside and he doesn’t say anything to Yaku who looks at him with curiosity. There’s writing on the wrapper: <em>from your secret admirer.</em> A gift? He unfolds the wrapper and sees that it’s a chocolate bar, it looks like a periodic table and he can’t help but blush a little. “What the hell?” It’s a soft mutter.</p><p>“Oh hey, the cat does have someone who likes him.” Daishou’s voices reaches him and Kuroo looks up to glare at him. “What is it?”</p><p>“None of your business!” He wraps the chocolate back up before Daishou can lean over and tucks it back into his backpack. The cookies weren’t near it, thankfully and he starts trying to formulate a plan to slip them into Daishou’s bag.</p><p>“Daishou!” Yaku calls, just as Daishou pops his bag onto the table. “Can you just look at this?” Daishou shrugs, but gets up and walks over, he’s stood so his back is to Kuroo and Kuroo silently thanks Yaku as he quickly places the cookies into Daishou’s bag. By the time Daishou returns to his seat, Kuroo is deep into his book, writing up some important notes, he doesn’t even look to see if Daishou notices the extra addition to his bag. It sort of feels like he’d be admitting defeat if he checked.</p><p>He keeps his head into his book and doesn’t look up again until Yaku calls it a night. Kuroo shoves his books away and glances out the window to see that it’s getting pretty dark; they all head back together, Daishou and Kuroo awkwardly tagging behind Yaku and Bokuto. They’re holding hands, with Bokuto swinging them enthusiastically. Daishou keeps making faces at them, and even though Kuroo is happy for his friends, he avoids eye contact with them. He can’t stop thinking about how much he wants to do that with Daishou—how much he wishes he could.</p><p>He’s relieved when the buildings come into view and they split off, when Kuroo is safely inside, Yaku pats his back. “You did it. That’s half the battle, now you just need to tell him, are you waiting until White Day?”</p><p>“Uh…” Kuroo scratches his neck and turns away from Yaku.</p><p>“<em>Kuroo Tetsurou!</em>” Yaku hisses, hitting his arm. “You better tell him, you can’t go through all this and then chicken out.”</p><p>“Ow, alright! I’ll tell him. Just give me a little more time.”</p><p>“You have until White Day.” Kuroo nods and watches Yaku head to bed. He sighs softly and reaches into his bag to look at the chocolate bar again. It’s something different, most of the gifts he’d seen from girls are all little love-hearts, this has to be someone who’d know him well enough that something science-related would make him a lot happier.</p><p>Kuroo cracks off a piece and throws it into his mouth, he hums with appreciation when the taste blooms along his tongue. It’s good—<em>really good</em>, whoever made this clearly put a lot of work in it and it leaves Kuroo smiling, he wants to know who the secret admirer is. He slides it into the fridge and heads to bed.</p><hr/><p>It’s almost White Day, and Kuroo hasn’t told Daishou that the cookies were from him, he hasn’t said a thing about how he feels. He’s already receiving glares from Yaku who’s trying to push him into saying something—he wishes he could be brave enough to do that. Kuroo is half-listening to the conversation from the table in front of him when their topic changes. “—Ikada, did you hear Daishou got cookies for Valentine’s?” Akuta’s voice drags Kuroo’s brain crashing out of his daydream, he immediately fully tunes into the conversation, wondering if the two know more—like if Daishou ate the cookies.</p><p>“Yeah, are you surprised about that? You know him, he always gets loads of gifts. But, did you hear he got someone chocolates? I don’t think he’ll be doing something for White Day.”</p><p>“Huh?” Kuroo leans forward. “You’re kidding? Snakes don’t have hearts.” Ikada and Akuta look at each other and stare at Kuroo for a second. “What? I’m right and you know it!”</p><p>“Well, Kuroo, why don’t you say it to my face?” Kuroo spins around. He can practically feel the colour drain from his face at the sight of Daishou stood there, looking at him like he expects some sort of excuse; Kuroo opens and closes his mouth, unsure if there’s any way he could make this better. “I’m waiting.”</p><p>“That’s uh, I didn’t mean—”</p><p>“Now, now. Don’t be shy, I can take it. After all, I don’t have a heart.”</p><p>Kuroo doesn’t get a chance to try and explain it—though he knows there’s no easy way to say he’s jealous, to say he wants to be the object of Daishou’s feelings. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><hr/><p>“I’ve had enough.”</p><p>Yaku pokes his head up and raises a brow at Bokuto’s outburst. “What? Are you talking about the two idiots again?” Bokuto nods and Yaku sighs. “Yeah, me too. I have a plan.”</p><p>“You do?!” Bokuto springs forward and Yaku holds his hands up to stop Bokuto from falling. “Oops.”</p><p>“We need to get them in the club room, I’m locking up today.” Bokuto’s brows jump up and Yaku chuckles softly, he nods slowly—like he understands. They spend the next couple of hours practising and, for once, it’s quiet, no jabs from Kuroo or Daishou. It’s obvious something has happened.</p><p>Yaku is sneaky, he makes sure that at least one little thing just can’t be found and successfully manages to lock Daishou and Kuroo in the room. “Hey! Yakkun, I’m going to kill you.”</p><p>“You’re not allowed out.” Bokuto sing-songs and Daishou kicks the door, making him yelp. “You have to talk to each other. Come on Morisuke.”</p><p>The two vanish and Daishou growls at the door, kicking it again. “You’re only going to hurt yourself.” Kuroo drops down onto one of the benches and runs a hand through his hair. “They want us to talk, I guess because we’re not—”</p><p>“And whose fault is that? Do you expect me to keep up stupid insults? You said I don’t have a heart.”</p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it the way it sounded, I was just surprised that you gave someone chocolates.” Daishou scoffs, he looks out the window then sighs and drops down next to Kuroo. “I got a bar of chocolate.”</p><p>“Yeah? I thought you always did, from your fan group. What was it, something nerdy like a periodic table?” Specific. There’s no way that Kuroo won’t figure this out.</p><p>Kuroo snorts out a laugh. “Yeah.” Then he pauses and he turns to Daishou, a brow-raising. “How did you know that? I haven’t told anyone.”</p><p>Daishou bites his lip, worrying his teeth over it for a moment. “Because—” He sighs, looking away again. “—I made it you dumb idiot.”</p><p>“You made it…” Daishou nods, Kuro springs towards him and shakes his arms, Daishou glares at him, trying to pry his fingers off. “The atom cookies! I burnt them.”</p><p>“What?” The cookies. The atoms were burnt, just like Kuroo said, but he couldn’t know that, not unless...And then, very few people knew Daishou liked Harry Potter, the atoms and little Slytherin badges—Kuroo did that. <em>For him</em>. Daishou can feel his face turning red. “Y-yeah, they sucked!” Kuroo looks down and he pulls back from Daishou. Daishou chuckles and leans forward. “You know that means I still ate them, right?” Kuroo’s head snaps up and he quickly blushes at just how close they are, how beautiful Daishou’s eyes are. “I guess this is why we got locked in here, they knew.”</p><p>“And we didn’t know. Because we’re both idiots.” Daishou nods at Kuroo’s words. “Yaku did warn me, if I didn’t confess by White Day, he’d make sure I had no choice. But what about you, did he know?”</p><p>“No, but Bokuto did. They teamed up against us.”</p><p>“How sneaky.” Kuroo mutters. Daishou touches his cheek and his breath almost fails him, he leans into it though and their lips meet in a soft kiss. It’s warm and when they pull away, Kuroo already wants to do it again, but he can wait for now. They need to get out of here first, and he hops up, gently squeezing Daishou’s hand before going to the door and banging on it. “Alright, Yakkun! It worked, can you please let us out now?”</p><p>It’s Bokuto’s face that pops into view at the window and he slowly unlocks the door, the two take a look between Daishou and Kuroo. Daishou joins Kuroo and grasps his hand. “We confessed.”</p><p>“Finally! It was driving me crazy, I wouldn’t have known what to do if it wasn’t for Morisuke’s great idea.”</p><p>Yaku grins at them, then grabs Bokuto and drags him away. Kuroo shakes his head, the keys are still in the door and he locks up. “Now he can’t tell me that I owe him one.”</p><p>“We should head back too though, it’s pretty late.” Kuroo nods, he gently squeezes Daishou’s hand and they walk back together. It’s a slow-walk, neither wanting to part when they’re going to need to.</p><p>When they reach the buildings, they hover outside. “I uh, I really liked the chocolate. It was amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks, I spent so long making sure that it was good. I taste-tested so much that I think I actually put weight on. And don’t tell Yaku, but I made the ones Bokuto gave to him.” Daishou chuckles. Kuroo reaches out and grabs his face, leaning down to press their lips together in another kiss. “What’s that for?” Daishou asks when they pull back.</p><p>“I just need you to know how much I like you.”</p><p>Daishou blushes beautifully and Kuroo smiles. “Dumbass...I like you too.” They spend an extra second there, just enjoying a few more seconds together. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Daishou says after a while of letting silence swallow them.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kuroo agrees; they slowly let go of each other and head towards their dorms—they know it’s a little silly to linger for so long, they’ll see each other in class tomorrow, but they both still take one final look before vanishing inside. The whole thing is fresh and wonderful that they can’t help themselves, tomorrow feels far away, it stretches until it can no longer be seen and it’s going to be their silent promise to each other.</p><p>They’ll find forever in tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>